Born With the Wind
by HeroAce
Summary: A young Pegasus with nothing to lose but all to gain, tests life and all it has to throw at him.
1. Gotta Start Somewhere

Born With the Wind Ch.1

Off to the edge of Cloudsdale was the revered flight school. A place known where just about every Pegasus learned to fly. The camp also doubled as the royal air force base. This would end up being the growing place for a young Pegasus with nothing but his name...

"_**Wow so what exactly do you know about it?"**_ A Pegasus with a mane that looked like fire asked.

"_**I know just about all of it, if you have the time I could tell you the story**_._**"**_ A Pegasus replied.

"_**Sure I got a lot of time right now, lets here it, Cyclone!"**_ The fire headed Pegasus replied.

"_**You know my name isn't Cyclone, Spitfire! It's Gale Force!"**_ The other Pegasus replied.

_**I know, I know, but what fun would it be if I called you something every pony else did?**_ Spitfire asked with a chuckle, as she grabbed his tail and a questionable bottle, and squeezed some red liquid on his tail.

"_**Ok that's fine, but don't use so much stuff just do like the top half red. Now how I gained my talent? I guess ill tell you from the beginning".**_ Gale Force said

"_**Well I was raised at the royal air force base..."**_

It was stormy in Cloudsdale, a knock at the door of the admin building of the air base.

A Pegasus pony with a brown color, dark blue eyes, and a black mane answered. He had five 'o' clock shadow.

"_**Can I help you?"**_ The dark haired pony asked.

The two ponies who were there only handed him the item in their hooves, it was a young Pegasus baby, with a dark blue color, and dark, dark brown eyes, and mane that was also dark, dark brown. One of the main things he noticed about the baby in his hooves, was his wing size, they were a bit larger than a normal baby's wings would be.

"_**Please take him; we don't want him to have the same fate we will end up with."**_ Said the male Pegasus in a coat and hat covering his face.

"_**Please just make sure he is taken care of, my little Gale Force".**_ The female in a hat and coat asked.

The dark haired Pegasus now with a baby couldn't find himself to say no, and he seemingly resented his decision. As the two, once were parents flew off to never be seen again.

Once he was old enough to walk, the Pegasus who received him that night months ago, told the private who was watching him that day that he is going to be enrolled soon.

As soon as he could walk, and before he could even talk, he was in flight school. The Pegasus made sure he wouldn't haft to watch the baby, since he had to watch over a bunch of trainees as it was.

"_**Captain Watchdog!"**_ A voice came from the distance.

"_**What is it private?"**_ Watchdog replied as he stood in front of a small group of trainees

The female private who was holding a familiar toddler had some important news.

"_**Captain, Gale Force is hovering, he only just started moving his wings and he's hovering."**_ The private said as she held a smiling young Gale Force in her hooves.

"_**Well then that just means the school is doing its job."**_ Watchdog replied coldly.

"_**No, he has only been there once, and most babies sometimes get a few inches off the ground if even, but Gale Force is hovering like a young Pegasus on the verge of flight." **_The private said with so much amazement.

"_**Well once he learns to fly, he's out of here, and out of my hair." **_Watchdog said with almost joy.

"_**Sir..."**_ the private said nearly heart broken.

"_**Sir you cant you can't do that, if he does continue at this rate he cold fly by the time he is two!" **_The private defended.

"_**Hmmm….. fine private, but I'm not taking care of him. He was given to me, but I never agreed to watch him. I don't see why we don't just put him up for adoption".**_ Watchdog said.

"_**Sir we can't so that, what if his parents come back?" **_The private asked as she tickled a young Gale Force and made him giggle.

"_**Their not coming back private... look if he does graduate early, then he can stay until he reaches the age most ponies are when they can join the royal guard".**_ Watchdog said with a sigh.

"_**So there is a heart in there."**_ The private said with a smirk and a sense of satisfaction.

A few years had passed and an older Gale Force zoomed through the skies. He had pretty much no worries, no problems, and no responsibilities. He was about thirteen years old now, and he didn't even need to bother with flight camp. He graduated flight camp seven years ago, more than half the age of a normal Pegasus. He may not have needed to go to flight camp anymore but he would pop in so he could try to make friends.

"_**Hey coach!"**_ A younger Gale force greeted the coach of the camp.

"_**Hey, well if it isn't Ace, you gonna come and teach my class today?"**_ The coach greeted with a smile and chuckle.

People called Gale Force by the name Ace, mainly because he graduated so early, but also because he wasn't only a quick learned flyer, he was a great flyer. His long wings proved that. Normally it wasn't very unheard of for a Pegasus to have long wings, but his wings were a bit longer for his age, some people said that when he completely grew into them, they would make him look like he was royalty. People say he was born with the wind itself.

"_**Haha, no way coach, I'm just here to play, it's almost break time right?"**_ Gale Force replied

"_**Yeah, go ahead and head to the play ground, they will all be there soon." **_The coach replied with a chuckle.

Gale Force flew down to the playground and started on the swings. They were his favorite, because if he couldn't fly, those always made him feel like he could.

Once he started swinging, he noticed two ponies coming towards him, but he wished they weren't.

It was the inverted twins sparks and boom. Sparks was the orange Pegasus with a green mane, and Boom and a green Pegasus with an orange mane. They both had grey eyes, but the odd thing was sparks had an explosion for a cutie mark, and Boom had orange and yellow sparks for a cutie mark.

"_**Well is it isn't this a treat, the pony of the wind, here!"**_ Sparks said sarcastically

"_**To what do we owe this honor?"**_ Boom asked, adding on to his brother's sarcasm.

"_**I'm just here to play guys..."**_ Gale Force said calmly, trying to avoid his expected fate.

"_**Well we wanna play too."**_ Sparks and boom replied.

They managed to get him off the swing and they flicked their wings and began to fly around him, creating a tornado. They stopped but the tornado stayed in place with the young, long winged Pegasus inside.

Once he finished spinning he landed upside down just as the rest of the ponies arrived outside, and laughed at his odd position.

Gale Force got used to this prank some time ago. And he had a feeling it wouldn't be stopping any time soon. It was because of these two ponies that he didn't like to boast about his accomplishments after seeing what they were like when they got their cutie marks at the same time. It was a little frustrating since he was yet to have his, yet most ponies his age had theirs.

The pranks kept up just about every day for a while. Once the twins finally graduated he expected to be free from the spinning, but his heart sunk when he learned that both brothers decided to join the royal guard, and being two years older, they were able to start junior training.

Gale Force loved to just get away from everything that bothered him. He was thankful for every thing he had, which was pretty much the wings on his back, and knowing some nice ponies. But when he needed to clear his head he had a special open space no pony seemed to know about, and he would just think, and lose himself in the peace.

About three years had passed since the brothers had gone into the junior training, and they never forgot to give Gale Force his daily twister, but today seemed different. Gale Force usually let it pass, but something inside of told him it was time for a change.

Once the brothers gave him their surprise attack, and trapped him in their twister, Gale Force made his move. He tried to break out, but it was too strong. It kept spinning him, but he straightened himself, and he was trying to fly straight up, but he couldn't get free. While he was positioned like he was, he started spinning as though he was doing a barrel roll, but his wings were spread out completely. He didn't get extremely dizzy but he noticed the wind he was making, and decided to go with it. He spun with the tornado, and begun to over take the tornado, sending the twin brothers in opposite directions. He was extremely amazed at that, and the brothers seemed stunned…

After that event, Gale Force would find time and practice everyday to see if he could do that again.

The two brothers left Gale Force alone for a while, but not because of the twister event, but because they were training like all the other royal Pegasus guards. All of the guards were training, because the decision of who would be the new captain for the royal guard was coming close. And so was the young Pegasus' chance for payback….


	2. The Turnabout

Born with the wind Ch.2

* * *

"_**Whoa, whoa, wait a second".**_ Spitfire interrupted. "_**So for a large portion of your life these two brothers messed with you and did mean pranks, but no pony ever stopped them? What the hoof is up with that?"**_ Spitfire asked with annoyance.

"_**Well, when they first started we were all a bit young, and at first the adults did act on it, but it continued as I got older. But the adults took it as more of a cry for attention rather than a need of assistance."**_ Gale Force explained.

"_**Well why didn't you stick up for yourself or something?"**_ Spitfire asked while spreading more red goo from the container on to his tail.

"_**Whoa, easy! It just needs to be half red not on fire like you!" **_Gale Force exclaimed. _**"And I guess I never really stood up to them because I just figured, any pony could retaliate to a nuisance, but standing strong and enduring a pain would make me stronger. Besides I've been through worse." **_Gale Force explained.

"_**Huh, well I guess I can respect that."**_ Spitfire replied. _**"Ok now we just got to let it set for a bit. So do you want me to start on your head?"**_ She asked with some excitement in her voice.

"_**Uh, I think ill just leave it with my tail for now, and if I like it I might do my head too. And if I don't like it, I can just wash enough and it will come out since it temporary."**_ Gale Force replied to her with a smile.

"_**Temporary?" **_Spitfire said to herself while reading the bottle with a worried look on her face.

"_**What was that?"**_ Gale Force asked to the mumble he heard.

"_**Nothing! W-why don't you tell me the rest of the story."**_ Spitfire said trying to cover up her mistake.

"_**Well I figured you would have put the rest together, but I don't think were going anywhere right now so, sure." **_Gale Force said, completely unaware.

Spitfire sighed with relief, and tried to think of a way to tell him something he may not want to hear, but she was also interested in the last bit of his story.

"_**Ok, so they were starting to leave me alone for a little while, but they still seemed to find a way to make me a little bit miserable now and then. And I saw an opportunity to give them years worth of their own medicine..."**_

* * *

"_**Alright! As you know the choice for the new Captain of the Royal Guard will be decided today."**_ Watchdog exclaimed.

"_**Now it's very rare for a new captain to be chosen, but it's become even rarer for a Pegasus to become captain, but I believe we have a captain among us, or should I say captains. The brothers Sparks and Boom are our best guards, and I believe we could not only break the string of unicorns as captains, but we could also have the first co captains in equestrian history." **_Watchdog explained to his guards.

"_**Now don't think that any of you shouldn't try at all. Either way there is a Captain in this group, I know it." **_Watchdog said with a smirk.

"_**Now go and get ready, the Flight Master will be here in o nine hundred, so you all have an hour." **_The Captain Pegasus exclaimed.

"_**Yes Sir!"**_ All guards said in unison.

"_**Well, well. One hour left."**_ Gale Force said with anticipation in his voice.

The hour flew by, and the guards arrived back to their places with a good while before the Flight Master was near. They lined up ten minutes before it was time, and stood at attention before it was judging time.

Finally the Flight Master arrived. And as he did, he wasted no time in inspecting the hopeful guards, for it would be his job to select the few Pegasus to go to the princess and she would decide who the new captain would be out of unicorn, Pegasus, and even earth ponies if entered.

The twin brothers were at the end of the line, figuring that they should give the others a chance as though it was certain they were going to be picked. But they were about to have a realization that would make their head spin.

The Flight master was only four ponies away from them, and that was when he figured he should make his move.

Gale Force readied his large wings, and began to rise to the sky and right when he was a good distance in the air he began to fly towards the brothers. He hoped this plan would succeed, because even though he had practiced this move like crazy, he wasn't fully confident in it, but there was no turning back now. He flew behind them, and while still in the air, he began a barrel roll and a tornado formed around him. The next few moments passed by so fast, and so slow at the same time. he saw the faces of the twin brothers, he then picked them up in the tornado and gave them a good spin, after that he only remembered seeing them toppled over each other, and the Flight Master walking up to them, and he couldn't help but chuckle and smile at his triumphant moment.

But it only lasted a second before a sudden loud explosion made Gale Force lose his focus and begin to spin uncontrollable inside of his tornado.

"_**Wait! No,no,no,no! Ahhhhhhhhh!"**_ The long winged colt was screaming inside of his tornado.

He attempted to fly out of the untamable tornado, but it kept him held there against his will. He looked up while he was still spinning and saw a colorful display, but couldn't make it out completely. He knew there wasn't a rainbow scheduled for the day, but he couldn't focus on that for long when the tornado started to get bigger and stronger, tearing up some of the training field.

"_**What is that thing?"**_ A guard yelled.

"_**There's no tornado scheduled anywhere, especially not here. There's never a tornado here!" **_Another Pegasus said.

"_**We need to stop it!"**_

"_**We can't stop something that large, we need help!"**_ Two Pegasus argued.

"_**Captain Watchdog, What should we do? This tornado is just getting stronger!"**_ His second in command asked him.

"_**I've already called in help."**_ Watchdog replied.

And as if on cue, the Wonderbolts, Cloudsdale's elite stunt flying team, and response team flew in to help stop the raging twister.

"_**Formation: Sunny Day, Go!"**_ The leader of the elite team called out.

The Wonderbolts jumped right in and attempted to stop the tornado by flying around it in the reverse spin. It seemed work, if only for a minute, but then they were just flying against the wind. They broke formation, and one of their younger members, a Pegasus, with hair that looked like it was on fire, flew upward and over the raging tornado and noticed a dark blue Pegasus spinning helplessly inside.

"_**Captain, there's a kid inside that thing!"**_ The fiery haired Wonderbolt exclaimed.

"_**Then that's only more reason to get theses ponies out of there and stop that thing."**_ The Wonderbolt captain replied.

"_**But what about the kid inside that tornado?"**_ The blazing haired pony snipped back.

"_**When that thing stops, we will get the pony out."**_ The captain said coldly.

"_**Sorry sir, but he needs me now."**_ The blazing Wonderbolt replied, and took off straight for the top of the tornado.

"_**Spitfire, get back here!"**_ The captain yelled out, but his orders fell upon deaf ears.

Spitfire flew up to the tornado while dodging debris and fighting the wind. When she made it to the top she spotted the spinning Pegasus, mainly because of this wings, and dark color inside of the gray/white of the tornado.

"_**Hang on! I'm coming to help you!"**_ Spitfire yelled as she began to dive into the spinning chaos.

Gale Force looked up, and spotted the pony flying down towards him.

"_**No! Get out of here!"**_ He tried to warn her, but failed.

She arrived right next to him inside the spinning mass.

"_**I got ya; now let's get the hay out of here".**_ She said both boldly, and with a smirk. But she found she was stuck inside of the tornado as well as she attempted to fl forward but just continued to be sucked back into place.

She started to spin rapidly as well, but she never let her grip on him loosen.

She pulled him closer into her, and held him tighter.

"_**This is all my fault..."**_ Gale Force whispered in a fearful tone just loud enough for her to hear.

"_**Don't worry, I got you. I'll protect you."**_ She whispered back to him, feeling like he needed it, as she hoped a miracle would happen.

As they were spinning against their will, a sudden golden light pierced the sky above them, and they cold feel the winds around them dying down.

They saw the power glowing around them, and saw a Pegasus flying outside of the dying tornado, but this Pegasus had an odd glow coming from her head. Once the winds were almost completely gone, they realized they weren't flying, but floating due to a strange golden energy around them and the Pegasus with the weird glow wasn't an ordinary Pegasus, but an Alicorn, but not just any Alicorn, but the ruler of Equestria herself; Princess Celestia.

She lowered the Wonderbolt, and the tornado making Pegasus to the firm cloud that the pegasi called ground, and they attempted to bow down to her in respect, as did every pony. Unfortunately not long after they reached the round the effects of their rotations finally caught up with them, and they collapsed right in front the princess.

* * *

Gale Force had passed out for about ten minutes, but apparently spitfire woke up a little bit before him, and was talking to the princess, but the princess stopped when she saw him wake up. She told her one last thing, and Gale Force could only make out a small bit of it.

"_**Yes princess, I'll be there as soon as I can.**_" and she flew off with her team after that.

The princess then walked towards Gale force, and a billion things were going through his head...


End file.
